The other side of the door
by babsy1234
Summary: im going to be trying out songfics. all about emily, and all by taylor swift
1. the other side of the door

**Okay, so I wanted to try to write some songfics. So after this go and review to tell me what you think. Then put a taylor swift song at the end and we will see what happens. Also I do not own power rangers samurai or taylor swift song**s.

In the heat of the fight  
I walked away,  
Ignoring words that you were saying,  
Tryna make me stay.

"Emily! Emily! Wait please, I'm sorry" Mike begged his girlfriend as she stormed off into the woods behind the shiba house.

The whole fight started while she was helping Jayden. Mikw always assumed Jayden liked her but Emily never saw it. Mike didn't know about Cassidy. No one did. He wouldn't tell Kevin or Mia. He certainly wouldn't tell Ji or Antonio. But that also meant he wouldn't tell Mike. Emily was his alibi to see his secret girlfriend. No one knew how the shopping trips or her extra training really turned into her sitting by herself in the cupcake shop three times a week for an hour and a half while Jayden went to do whatever with Cassidy.

As Emily wandered deeper into the forest she soon came across an old tree stump to sit on when she became tired.

I said, "This time I've had enough."  
And you've called a hundred times,  
But I'm not pickin' up.  
'Cause I'm so mad, I might tell you that it's over.  
But if you look a little closer

"I can't do this anymore Mike" Emily whispered as tears streamed down her face. She didn't say it there because given how mad she was, everything would be over. There would be no more Memily. She took a couple deep breaths to calm herself down. She calmed down enough to where she could think straight. She now couldn't imagine being without him though. She could see her whole future with him.

Sure he was crazy, a video game addict, could be lazy, and was a bottomless pit. But he was also much more than that. He could be sweet and protective, or her boyfriend or her best friend. Whatever she needed that was what he was.

She felt her samurizer go off for what felt like the hundredth time. She sighed then switched it to off, just as it started to rain.

I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
Come back for more.  
And don't you leave,  
'cause I know all I need  
is on the other side of the door.

Me and my stupid pride  
I'm sittin' here, alone.  
I'm going through the photographs,  
Staring at the phone.  
I keep going back over  
Things we both said  
And I remember the slammin' door,  
And all the things that I misread.  
So babe if you know everything  
Tell me why you couldn't see  
That when I left I wanted you to  
Chase after me Yeah

She must have fallen asleep while she was out there, because some of the rain let up. And because of her pride she was out here alone in the woods with no one here, and not remembering the way back.

She kept playing the fight over and over in her head. Trying to figure out what she misread anything that could save her relationship. If you know everything mike why you aren't here with me right now, trying to make everything okay, why didn't you chase after me?

All their memories ran through her head as photographs on a never ending loop.

I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
Come back for more.  
And don't you leave,  
'cause I know all I need  
is on the other side of the door.

And I scream out the window,  
"I can't even look at you, I don't need you,"  
But I do, I do, I do.  
I say, "There's nothing you can say  
To make this right again, I mean it,  
I mean it"  
What I mean is

She could tell herself over and over she didn't need him anymore, she could try to make herself believe it and scream it at the top of her lungs. But she's a terrible liar, and she can't believe it no matter how hard she tried. Cause she needs him. She couldn't be herself without him; she needed him to follow her out here. To let her know he wont give up on them.

I said, "Leave," but baby all I want is you  
To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
Come back for more.  
And don't you leave,  
'cause I know all I need  
is on the other side of the door.

With your face, and your beautiful eyes  
And the conversation  
With the little white lies.  
And the faded picture  
Of a beautiful night  
You carried me from your car  
up the stairs  
And I broke down cryin'  
Was she worth this mess?  
After everything and that little black dress  
After everything I must confess,  
I need you

The memories hit her like a ton of red bricks. All the conversations where she told tiny lies to him so she could help Jayden. His face and how broken it had seemed as she walked away. The tears that were in his eyes when she turned back to look at him. She remembers the date they went on, how her mom called in the middle to say Serena had passed away in her sleep. She remembers how she shut down mike carried her form the car into her room and stayed with her all night. How she woke up that night and was mess, how her tears ruined her black dress and mike's favorite shirt. And he didn't care at all he encouraged her to let it all out. She needed him.

She turned her samurizer back on and tried to figure out which way she came from. Deciding to try one way led her deeper into the forest and right to a ravine. As she was about to turn away something caught her eye. She tried getting a better look at it but the rain had made the area slick. She fell down the side of the ravine right into a rock. The last thing she remember was blood covering her eyes.

Emily opened her eyes to sunlight pouring in from the window. She felt another person's warmth on her hand and a coolness of her forehead. She reached up and felt a cold washcloth on her forehead. And the warmth came from Mike's hand as he held her while he slept. She bent down as kissed the top of his head startling him awake.

"You came after me." Her question came out more as a statement as she saw the truth in his eyes.

"I always will Em. I love you" he smiled. He left the room a little later so she could change and watch them train. Due to her head injury she would be out for a little while. She smiled as she realized everything she needed was on the other side of the door

**Okay, I know the end was cheesy, but this was my first songfic so go a little easy on me. Remember review and end with a Taylor swift song.**


	2. I almost Do

_**hey guys i know its been a while and im sorry but im back and here we go, i do not own i almost do by Taylor Swift or Power rangers Samurai**_

_Emily's pov_

**I bet this time of night you're still up  
I bet you're tired from a long hard week  
I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window  
Looking out at the city  
And I bet sometimes you wonder about me**

Here she was, glancing at th clock once more. He's probable still up, he never slowed down for sleep. No matter how exhausted he was. She remebers how tiring it was fighting Nighlocks and moogers. Or she did anyways. It was by some miracle Serena got better. Emily had to leave.

She can picture how he is right now. She used to be there with him. Sitting in the chair he kept by the window in his room. She would go in there at night so the other rangers didn't know about them. They thought it was a fool proof plan, until she had to leave. Niether factored in how they would feel after she left. She hopes he at least thinks about her still. He wouldnt keep her in her sister's shadow, would he?

**And I just want to tell you  
It takes everything in me not to call you  
And I wish I could run to you  
And I hope you know that every time I don't  
I almost do  
I almost do**

She wish she could tell him how much she misses him, but she can't risk breaking her own heart even more. She reaches for the phone only to remind herself that she can't. She can't do that to herself, or him. She puts the phone back down again, and glances at the clock. Without realising what she was doing the phone was in her hand again. she needed reasons not to call him. It took everything she had to switch her phone off and put it back down.

She wishes for the nights curled up in his chair by the window, or running into his arms after a fight with moogers. I hope you know i almost broke again tonight, she thought. glancing out the window out at the city she curled herself into a ball in her bed. knowing sleep would evade her.

**I bet you think I either moved on or hate you  
'Cause each time you reach out there's no reply**

** I bet it never ever occurred to you that I can't say hello to you  
And risk another goodbye**

And I just want to tell you  
It takes everything in me not to call you  
And I wish I could run to you  
And I hope you know that every time I don't  
I almost do  
I almost do  


He tried to call her the first week after she left, but she didnt answer. All the messages and texts. She couldn't even get out a hello. breaking one's heart even more then it already is more torture then she could bare. She wish she could tell him that. It's not because she hates him or found someone, she never could. She just couldn't stand the thought of hanging up the phone and hearing him say goodbye again. It was heartbreaking the first time, it would kill her the next.

**Oh we made quite a mess, babe  
It's probably better off this way  
And I confess, baby  
In my dreams you're touching my face  
And asking me if I want to try again with you  
And I almost do**

And I just want to tell you  
It takes everything in me not to call you  
And I wish I could run to you  
And I hope you know that every time I don't  
I almost do  
I almost do  


Its amazing thinking back on their time together, the ups and the downs. But she's a mess now. Would she be better off going back to him, or was Serena getting better a sign they were better off without each other. She tries to convince herself she is would be fine without him. She almost does. But if you ask her about her dreams, she wouldn't lie. The truth would come out and she would confess everything. From how his calloused hands are softly going over her skin. his breath on hers before he kisses her. The way their foreheads leaned against each other as they had just finished him passionatly kissing her. How she would wear red just cause he liked the color on her. And at the end she would say how when he asks to try again, to give THEM another shot, her dream self never has to think about it. She will wake up thinking how much i almost do wish that dream were real Jayden. I almost do.

**I bet this time of night you're still up  
I bet you're tired from a long hard week  
I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window looking out at the city  
And I hope sometimes you wonder about me  
**


	3. Mine

_** And here is the song mine sorry I haven't updated, school has been hectic. If you have ideas for ships involving emily and a Taylor Swift and you liked this songfic, leave a comment in the comment box below please! **__**I Do NOT OWN POWER RANGERS SAMURAI**_

**You were in college working part time waiting tables**

** left a small town never looked back**  
Alright so he wasn't really in college when we first met, he was still in high school. And I guess technically he wasn't waiting tables he was helping me save the world from nigh locks. But that stuff is just all technicalities . You came from a small town before your dad uprooted you to the dojo, if he didn't though you wouldn't have met Antonio or mike...or me.  
**I was a flight risk with a fear a falling, **

** wondering why we bother with love if it never last**  
I had a fear about falling in love, maybe it was because my parents couldn't stay together. Or maybe it was because even though she was sick Serena managed to fall in love, only for the man to leave her when she got worse. Love never last, so I don't get why so many people believe in it.  
**I say "Can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch?"  
The moment I can see it.  
Yes, yes, I can see it now.  
** It didn't take long for you to make me believe in love. I think the first time we were lying on the couch in the dojo. You had your hand untwined in mine and you were playing with my hair. I just turned to you and said can you believe it, from that moment I was beginning to see everything you already knew about love.  
** Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.  
Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place.  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.  
**Our first date was by the lake, we didn't know we would be interrupted by nigh locks, I was to focused on your arm that you had so carelessly strewn across my shoulder. We were out late that night, granted we were fighting, but it was the first night I ever disobeyed the rules. I know it was yours to. That was the best date I ever had, you were the thing I ever had. A year later and we are still together, still teammates, still fighting. The only difference is that everyone started branching off into couples. Kevin and Mia, Lauren and Antonia, Mike and Chelsea. You even got your own place where I have a whole drawer of stuff there. A whole drawer!  
I have told you everything lately and you have become my best friend, don't tell Mia though she'll throw a fit. You know why I didn't believe in love and you figured out how to change that, cause we aren't my parents. It just took you to remind me of that.  
But we got bills to pay, we got nothing figured out. When it was hard to take yea yes this is what I thought about  
**Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.  
** The bills are adding up, yes samurai pays well but apparently not for two teenagers trying to make it on there own. We don't have anything figured out, we have no idea where to put the nursery, because yeah we are having twins and we both know oh so much about parenting. But that doesn't matter because when I felt like I couldn't take it anymore I thought about our first date and remembered why we fell in love in the first place. It reminds me of the best feeling I ever had  
**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**And I remember that fight  
Two-thirty AM  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street  
Braced myself for the "Goodbye"  
'cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."  
** The first thing that made me realize our relationship wasn't picture perfect was the fight we had. It was almost 3'oclock and you were just getting home. Everything was pulling up to the point were it burst. I couldn't take it, maybe it was the pregnancy hormones or maybe it was because I was starting to see love wasn't real again. But you surprised me once again. You snakes your arms around me as I started building up my walls but you tore them down with only 5 words. I'll never leave you alone.  
**You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."  
**"I remember putting my arm around you on our first date, later proposing to you at the same one," he said wiping the years from her eyes while smiling a little. "Sure we may have stayed out a little late and ended up fighting nigh locks, but in that moment I knew I was in love with you, Emily, I love you!" Jayden whispered pulling me towards him.  
**Hold on, make it last  
Hold on, never turn back  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.  
(Hold on) Do you believe it?  
(Hold on) Gonna make it now.  
(Hold on) I can see it,  
(Yes, yes) I can see it now**.  
I know now that me and Jayden are going to last, because jayden shiba is mine.

_**Hey guys feel free to tell me what you thought in the comments, suggestions are always welcomed! ~love ya; mean it**_


End file.
